The Avatar and the Heiress
by djrivera
Summary: Series of one-shots revolving around the relationship between Korra and Asami. Is mostly prompt based.
1. Twister

**This will be a collection of korrasami one-shots based on prompts/random ideas I come up with. So I'm open to any and all ideas you have. Just p. m. me or write it in a review.**

 _Prompt: Korra challenges Asami to a game of Twister_

"I'm so bored!" Korra looked up from her position on the floor at her girlfriend, who was looking over some paperwork. Korra got up to sit next to her on the large couch. Asami glanced at her before returning her attention back to her work.

"Come on 'Sami let's do something! This can wait till tomorrow." Korra said as she grabbed the papers and set them aside. The heiress sighed and nodded her head, agreeing to the water tribe girl's request.

"Ok. What is it you want to do?" Korra was silent for a moment, knowing she wanted to play a game but didn't know exactly what to play. Asami rested her head on a hand, watching cerulean eyes roam the room before resting on a box sitting next to the bookshelf. Korra immediately grinned and ran to pick up the game. Asami also stood up to see what had gotten the shorter girl so excited. Korra turned around with puppy dog eyes and revealed the game to Asami, who wore a grim expression upon seeing it.

"Korra, you do remember what happened last time we played Twister, right?"

Of course she did. Who wouldn't after receiving many sore muscles and a sprained ankle due to a particularly intense round. Not to mention the constant bickering and shouting. But that didn't stop Korra from spreading the mat out and setting up the spinner.

"Yeah, I remember but this time it's just me and you playing. Please? Just one round, I promise. Then we can stop and do whatever you want."

Asami thought over the offer before reluctantly pulling off her shoes and socks.

"Fine."

Korra grinned and kissed the heiress's cheek before doing the same and cracking her knuckles.

"Let's begin!" Korra shouted while quickly flicking the spinner. First move: right foot, blue. Both girls placed their feet into the correct spots. Right as Korra was going to spin again, someone knocked on the door.

"Pause. I'll get it." Korra opened the door to see Bolin standing beside Mako.

"Hey guys, come on in." She led them into the living room where Asami was still waiting with her foot on a blue circle. Bolin's eyes widened and he turned to Korra.

"You guys are playing Twister? Can I spin the thing?" Asami nodded, smirking at the sight of Bolin pumping his fist in the air and happily sit down with the object in his lap. Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and also sat down, turning down Korra's offer to play, explaining he had hurt his knee chasing some thugs while on duty. Korra got back into position next to Asami waiting for Bolin to call out the next move.

 _10 minutes later_

Korra once again realized why the game was called Twister. Her left leg was crossed over Asami's left arm and right leg was sticking out to the side. Her are were also intertwined with two long legs. To top it all off her head was awkwardly stuck between those same legs. Sure, Korra was normally pleased when her head was between Asami's legs, but that was in different situations. Right now, it just caused the tan girl to lose focus on the task at hand. Bolin and Mako just watched on, surprised no one had fallen yet. Bolin stuck out his hand towards his older brother.

"Bet ya Korra will win." Mako took another look at the girls to see Korra with a dark red face and sweating while Asami had a straight face and had only a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. Confident he would end up winning, he took Bolin's hand in his own.

"Loser has to cook tonight. Deal?"

"Deal!" Bolin spun again and winced. This was going to be a hard one for Korra to accomplish. He now regretted making the bet in the first place.

"Left foot, red."

Korra groaned. The nearest red circle to her foot was on the other side of the mat. Asami had no problem moving to the right spot and chuckled when she noticed the predicament her partner was in. Korra successfully got her leg out to the area needed but lost her balance in the process. She fell to the floor with a thud.

"Looks like someone has to cook for a change. Thanks for letting us stay." Mako waved goodbye while dragging Bolin out the door with him. Asami sat down next to her defeated girlfriend and placed her head in her lap. Korra looked up at Asami with a still red face and pouted.

"That wasn't a fair match. I was distracted." Asami stopped stroking brown locks and wondered what was so unfair about it.

"How?"

"Well...first off my head was sick between your thighs for more than half the match. Plus you were sweaty and breathing a bit heavy…That's kinda distracting." Korra said with a blush still painting her cheeks. Asami laughed and leaned down to talk into Korra's ear.

"So what you're saying is that it's my fault you became horny during the game?" Asami lightly nipped her ear before standing up and slowly walking into the bathroom.

"No! I mean, yes!" Korra quickly got up and ran to catch up with her tease of a girlfriend.


	2. Jealous

**Thanks to all who read, followed, and favorited this story. Since I received some great feedback I decided to publish the next chapter right away. Again if you have any ideas for future chapters just p.m. me or write it in a review.**

 _Prompt: Asami gets possessive/jealous when someone flirts with Korra._

The two women walked up to the door and the shorter one knocked a few times. Bolin opened the door and smiled at the sight of Korra and Asami. He pulled them into the house and the guests were immediately stunned by the sheer amount of people in the house. The space Bolin called the "dance floor" was packed tight with bodies moving along with the loud music.

"I didn't think you knew this many people." Korra said as Asami nodded in agreement. Bolin looked around and scratched his head.

"Well, honestly I only know about a quarter of the people here. The rest are friends of my friends and some just heard the music and decided to show up. They looked nice so I let them stay. I gotta go find Opal though, I promised to spend most of the night with her. Have fun!" Bolin waved to the couple and ran off to find his girlfriend.

"Want to go see if there's any food?" Asami asked. Both women had planned to eat before arriving but hadn't since Bolin called and said there would be good there. Korra vigorously nodded and grabbed Asami's hand, leading her to the kitchen. There were different kinds of pizza lined up on the counter and various drinks including sodas, beer, juice, and water. Korra grabbed a meat lover's slice for herself and a plain pepperoni for Asami before sitting down at one of the tables sat up across from the dance floor. Korra finished her pizza first, followed closely by Asami.

"I'll go get some drinks. Is Coke ok?" Asami nodded and watched the water tribe girl walk away. After listening to a few songs Asami wondered what was taking so long and walked to the kitchen to see her girlfriend talking to a girl she didn't recognize. The girl was very attractive with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and an athletic physique. She was obviously flirting with Korra but the Avatar didn't seem to notice. Asami felt a twinge of jealousy when the girl got close up to Korra, pressing their bodies together. Asami quickly walked up to the duo and draped her arm over the shorter girl's waist. The blond moved back a step and looked between the two. Asami turned Korra's head towards her and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away Asami saw that the blond had a surprised expression that lasted a few moments before she walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"Uh, 'Sami what was that about?" A blushing Korra asked, the sodas she had found long forgotten and lying on the floor. Asami just responded with a hard glance and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. Asami walked out the house, dragging a confused Korra along with her. The latter realized something and smirked.

"Were you jealous that girl was talking t-" Korra was cut off by a pair of long arms pinning her to the brick wall of the house. She looked up to see Asami's normally light green eyes dark with something Korra had never seen before in the heiress. Asami once again kissed her partner but this time was rougher than before, biting the others lips until she was allowed access. Korra inwardly moaned at the feeing of Asami exploring her mouth. The kiss was broken by the need for air. Korra panted and let out an audible moan when Asami started licking and nipping at her sensitive neck. A particularly strong bite meant to leave a mark caused the water tribe girl to yelp and try to wiggle out of the grasp of the taller woman. But to no avail as Asami kept peppering her partner's skin with love bites.

"You're mine Korra. No one else's ." Asami gave one last nip and moved back up to look into wide cerulean eyes. Korra chuckled. Who knew that Asami Sato was this territorial. Korra nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved.

"Yeah, I'm only yours Asami. I love you." Asami smiled and kissed Korra one last time before replying and walking towards their shared apartment.

"I love you, too."


	3. Working Out

_Prompt: Asami gets distracted by Korra's muscles._

Asami stared, completely mesmerized by the sight of her girlfriend bench pressing, her own weights forgotten and off to the side. Asami and Korra had begun to regularly work out together by the younger woman's suggestion. This came to benefit both, but in two entirely different ways. Korra found herself working harder to impress Asami, which ended up with the latter spending most of the time admiring her. There was just something about those muscles and abs that was a big turn on for Asami. Korra finished her reps and picked up her water bottle, taking big gulps of the liquid. Asami watched on as a small stream of water escaped from the Avatar's mouth and traveled down her neck, stopping at her bindings. The heiress's staring didn't go unnoticed.

"Enjoying the view?" Korra grinned and slowly walked over to the woman in question. Asami also stood up, laying a hand on Korra's stomach and the other on her waist. Asami leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. One kiss turned into many. That eventually pulled away, both in need of air.

"I guess that's a yes." Korra breathed out. Asami chuckled and lightly dragged her nails down Korra's toned stomach. The heiress smirked when she felt the Avatar's breath hitch and saw cerulean eyes narrow and become darker with want. Korra bent down, picking Asami up bridal style and speed walking back to their shared apartment. All the while, Asami's focus was still trained on watching Korra's shoulders and arms work to keep holding her while walking. Although Asami could care less if her girlfriend had an amazing body, she couldn't say she didn't love it when Korra used it to please her.


End file.
